Like A Fish Outta Water
by AthenaKeene
Summary: "Sometimes life's a little weird, and we're a little weird, and when we find someone's who's weirdness is compatible to ours- we fall into mutual weirdness and call it love." - Dr. Seuss ((May or may not become a collection of Lasso drabbles.))


**Lonely Waiting**

**Fandom:** Young Justice

**Pairing(s):** [Lasso (Lag'aanxCassie)]

**Summary:** "Sometimes life's a little weird, and we're a little weird, and when we find someone's who's weirdness is compatible to ours- we fall into mutual weirdness and call it love." - Dr. Seuss

**A/N:** So Miss M is an insecure Mary-Sue and I have gained a dislike for her, which sucks cuz she's pretty cool- just too typically girl in the sense that she constantly needs a guy. (Disgusting- I know.) Anyway, this is the first ever Lasso fic written by me, and personally I think this ship is adorable awkward penguins. Enjoy!

* * *

"So, was Dr. Seuss an actual doctor?" Cassie was talking to Beast Boy about the book he was reading. It was an illustrated children's' book, so she figured it wasn't homework form Mr. Carr; maybe it was just one of those- "reading for pleasure" things.

"Uh," BB scratched his head. "I dunno, but I do know that he's really good at rhyming, and drawing," he gestured to the whimsically designed cover. "It's even more fun if you read them out loud." His tail swayed, as he jumped up. "Here," he handed here a stack of hardcover books. "You can borrow them if you like; I'm off to see what sis is doing!" Morphing into a hawk, he bounded off with a sharp cry, leaving a very curious Cassie behind. (A/N: *pokepoke* See what I did there? *nudgenudge*) Wrapping the illustrations together in her lasso, Cassie flew off as well, heading for one of her favorite spots.

She wasn't one to study, much less read; she'd rather go out and learn by doing. She knew that patience was an important virtue to have, but, unlike her mentor she was new to the hero gig- her ample energy had yet to become tarnished. Cassie knew that most people saw her as rambunctious but what was she to do? Being born with super-human abilities she was anything but normal- she both knew and accepted that; what got to her was, that even on a Team of aliens and fellow "super-freaks", she was still the "odd one out". That's how she happened to come upon her favorite spot- she was shunned and just wanted a place of isolation. The best part is that even her own team wouldn't think to look for her here. Descending back to Earth, the musky scent of ash entered her nostrils. Here she was really home. Here was Mt. Justice.

* * *

Lag'aan had enough. After Megan, more-or-less dumped him- he just wanted to be alone with his Angelfish. The only problem? He hadn't met her yet; at least that's what he told himself as he watched the GBS news.

Megan had used him, and it wasn't like he didn't know, it was just that he didn't mind. Even if it was just a game, a romance with her was better than none. It hurt him- more than any battle injury; the fact that even though, he knew what her initial intentions were, and that he didn't mind- what killed him was the fact that after all of this time, he actually cared.

Okay, so he didn't plan on feeling nothing, but he didn't plan on her inevitable goodbye hurting so damn much. He especially didn't plan on saying yes, when Megan apologized for apologizing to him in the first place.

Oh, yes, in his heart he knew. He knew that Conner was out with Wendy and that Megan had no one to turn to. He knew that he was just a re-bound guy.

But...

If that was all true why did it kill him every time she pulled away, every time she was in 'his' arms; if he knew she didn't really care, why could he just not care too?

* * *

It was dark, even though the sun was still high in the sky; the ruins of Mt. Justice were hauntingly melancholy, almost as if this was all just a nightmare- none of this was real.

Climbing up the highest stable point, Cassie set the books down; she promised herself she wouldn't cry whenever she came here, but today was different. Today was a day for tears.

Her Team was on the verge of falling apart, her friends all had their own agendas to worry about; on too if that Wonder Woman wasn't even in the same galaxy. She had no one to comfort her, to remind her that all things were just temporary- she was alone.

Of course, she knew, she didn't have to be alone. She could've easily dragged Conner out here- the two were extremely close after all; they were practically family. However; at the moment he was out with Wendy, an old high school friend, and she wouldn't want to interrupt him.

She could always get a boyfriend; she pondered drying her salt-water stained cheeks. Megan was always with Lag'aan or Conner, and she seemed to be happy; but was a boyfriend the solution to all of her problems? No, Cassie knew that, she was the Wonder Woman's protégé after all. Still, Cassie wanted someone. She wanted someone to kiss- to dance in the rain with; she wanted that extra warmth, the pair of arms wrapped around her waist. At the moment, she didn't care that it was a childish notion; she just wanted someone to love. But who would like a girl like her?  
_

Lag'aan was going for a swim. At least that's what he told Nightwing to tell Megan; he didn't want to be with her right now. He knew that once she returned with Garfield, she would immediately find him to confide in- to pretend with. Thinking nothing of where he was headed, he began to swim away from their new HQ; she would try to find him mentally, but she wouldn't be able to if he was out of her range. Picking up his pace, he began to head towards the one place no one would bother looking for him. He was going home.

* * *

"Why are you here?" Lag'aan walked over to where the blonde was sprawled out over her books. "No one can bear to look at this place anymore," he paused solemnly, as if answering his own question. "You wanted to be alone." She just shrugged.

"Beast Boy was reading these," she looked back to the bright pastel covers, "It wasn't school work, so I figured they were really good. I needed some quiet to concentrate." She smiled up at him. "Wanna read them with me?"

* * *

Lag'aan laughed, "Is that what land-dwellers think of us underwater?" He was flipping through Dr. Seuss' One Fish Two Fish, Red Fish Blue Fish. "We look nothing like that!" Cassie was next to him holding her stomach, practically on the verge of tears. "What," she tried to catch her breath, "What is this stuff?!"

Lag'aan closed the book shut, "Let's skip to the next one." Stifling the rest of her giggles, Cassie picked up the last book in their Dr. Seuss, "Oh, The Places You'll Go."

* * *

Closing the book, Cassie sighed. "I guess that's where we are."

Lag'aan growled, "The waiting place. It sucks. Ugh, Neptune's Beard!" Calming down, he looked out over the vast ocean and night sky, the difference between the two was barely noticeable; it was pitch black, both above and underwater.

The both of them were on their stomachs- their forearms touching- looking out of and away from the ruins of Mt. Justice.

"She dumped me," Lag'aan was solemn. "Then she apologized and got back together with me." Cassie laid her hand on his.

"I had a crush on Conner, but now, he's like a brother to me. He's with Wendy, and he's happy. I wouldn't want to strain things between us." She sighed, "I'm just..."

"Waiting," Lag'aan finished for her. "But even the lonely, don't wait forever."

Moving in slowly, he edged his face closer to hers, his eyes glazing over. Carefully he lifted one of his finned arms to bring her lips to his. They meshed together like puzzle pieces, completing each other perfectly; all while gently nipping at the others resolve until slowly, painfully they separated for air.

"I still love her."

"I know." Locking their eyes again, they bowed inwards towards each other.

"But I can't keep waiting."

"I know." Cassie's eyes glimmered in the tiniest bit of moonlight. "I know."

* * *

**A/N:** So, kinda angsty but I honestly kinda like this pairing. They are both adorably awkward and for that I love them. Oh, and this may or may not become a collection of drabbles. :D R&R!


End file.
